Octopid
Octopids, or cecaelias, are half-human octopodes that were originally introduced in Disney's The Little Mermaid. The characters Ursula and Morgana are considered to belong in this category, though they were never stated to be "octopids", and the name was only once mentioned in the animated series. This page expands on this mostly unexplored breed. Past Merpeople and octopids share a long history and have been enemies for generations. They disagree on who should be ruler of the sea, and it's become forgotten knowledge on who erected the ancient Atlantican palace; merpeople or octopids. Since merpeople are on good terms with all other sea creatures, they were quickly dubbed the rightful owners, angering the octopids. A gifted sea witch, named Ursula, managed to make the palace hers at one point, but she was an incompetent and careless ruler, which motivated the merpeople to fight back even quicker. Because Ursula failed to stay on top, she lost the initial respect the critical octopids had for her and was forced to live secluded from -not only merpeople- but her own kind as well. She was harshly judged, while no other octopid has tried as hard to take back Atlantica or possessed magic as powerful as Ursula's. Personality Octopids are unpleasant and annoy even each other. Dissatisfaction and vengeance defines their character and most aren't able to feel empathy for each other. It's not common for a couple with offspring to stay together, but a parent tends to show a great amount of love and pride for their children when they're successful. Runts are neglected and receive minimal care. Because mutual love is so challenging for them to achieve, octopids will respond to the loss of an appreciated friend or family member with almost unreasonable anger. Even mere pets are grieved in this manner. If their death can be pinned on someone, retaliation is to be expected. While the use of magic is only reserved for a few, it's mostly the women who are able to cast it, while men focus on combat. Women also enjoy playing tricks on others in order to erase boredom of fulfill some petty desire; a trait the more brutish males don't possess. All in all, octopids want and need to stay busy. They like to hold parties, though their definition of "party" comes with noise and destruction. Appearance Octopids always have a black lower half with tentacles, but the amount of tentacles, length, and their starting base differs for each person. When a tentacle is lost as result of an accident, it grows back after a few days. They're able to shoot ink and their blood looks similar to it. Concerning skin colour, they can be shades of green, blue, and purple, with or without spots. Hair colour can be black, blue, green, or white/grey, regardless of age. Those born with white hair are more likely to have a knack for magic. Men tend to grow out their hair and have large sideburns, making it one of the few fashion trends octopids follow. They're able to stretch out a thin, elastic, skin-like layer from the base of their octopid half to cover their upper body with however they prefer. Most don't choose to sport a bare chest, likely because they know not to have delicate features like merpeople. Their culture was built around that awareness and many look like classic witches and barbarians. They also have fangs and sharp nails, insinuating they're predators, though it's usually bite-size sea creatures they collect and devour alive. They age slowly. Their young adult life lasts for at least 50 years. See also *Octopids (The page at the Disney Wiki) * Oktavus * Orson * Oceana Category:Disney Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Species